Despertar
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Ikuto deseaba seguir en ese delicioso sueño, ese paraíso, dentro de la habitación de Amu. Su pequeño Edén de 3 días donde no debía huir y no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Pero lo malo de los sueños, es que hay que despertar.


¡Juas! ¡Lo traje! ¡LO TRAJE! Ò_Ó nunca creí que lo acabaría, pero lo hice.

Confieso que esto iba a ser un drabble. Y que lo iba a subir ayer. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra, me extendí demasiado (como siempre suelo hacer) y acabó teniendo más palabras que El Quijote. Y lo de que iba a subirlo ayer... Bueno, lo dejaré con que me quedé dormida casi todo el día y por la noche, que es cuando suelo escribir, SEGUÍA TENIENDO SUEÑO! D: soy realmente impresionante.

Y ahora deseo que disfrutéis de ese one-shot realmente corto, como nunca los hago, que escribí en días.

**Ah, y Shugo Chara! no me pertenece y es de Peach-Pit :3**

* * *

**_Despertar_**

Los sueños son maravillosos. En ellos, las cosas son mejores, más felices, y no tienes por qué preocuparte por las cosas malas que te acosan, por los problemas del día a día o por el hecho de que te estén buscando para secuestraste y hacerte trabajar como un desgraciado hasta casi la muerte.

Este sueño en sí era diferente a los demás. No porque tuviese elementos fuera de lo común o porque sus preocupaciones esta vez no se representaban en una búsqueda infructuosa. No. Este sueño era distinto porque era real.

Estaba con Amu, en su casa, su habitación y su cama; a ella no le molestaba su presencia e incluso le había dejado apoyar su cabeza en su pecho para poder escuchar sus suaves latidos del corazón. Ella le hablaba con la voz calmada y tranquila, al contrario que las veces anteriores y o que las demás personas que trataban con él. Y ella le preguntaba si había alguien que le gustase. Y él contestaba que ella, pero no le creía, muy a pesar aunque se lo hubiese buscado solito. Bueno, tampoco importaba mucho, ya pasaría el tiempo y ella se daría cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero de corazón, como nunca solía hacer.

Pero allí estaba de nuevo. Había sido descubierto por la madre de la chica y estaba preparando sus cosas para irse cuando apareció Tadase. Ah, el príncipe de la brillante armadura; el chico por el que Amu suspiraba y se había acalorado el día de su confesión... Cuando todo que él había conseguido fue un golpe en la cabeza. Quiso sonreír por la situación, pero no podía al estar mirando fijamente al rubio y confesando casi ausentemente el haberse quedado con Amu esos tres días, su paraíso en la Tierra, su refugio de la realidad.

El rostro angustiado de Amu fue un balde de agua fría para él, recordándole que estaba perjudicándola a cada momento que estaba en esa casa. Y supo que el sueño había terminado y sólo le quedaba despertar de la fantasía, de pensar que Amu podría quererle como él a ella, del mundo sin pesadillas o sin Easter. Debía volver a su destino.

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. Debía salir de allí ahora mismo y desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre. Ah, ya lo tenía. Aquello que iba a destrozar su opinión de él, aquello que iba a hace que ambos lo odiasen de un sólo golpe. Eran un genio.

Inspiró hondo y miró una última vez el rostro apenado de la pelirosa mientras se explicaba, deseando poder consolarla y demás cosas, pero se limitó a grabarla en su mente. Bajó la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar.

—... "¿Puedo enamorarme de ti?"- sonrió tristemente, pero sus ojos, ocultos tras el pelo, era lo único que mostraba tristeza. Supo que para Amu y Tadase, la sonrisa tendría un significado totalmente distinto.- Fue una confesión apasionada... Para un mocoso.

No. No quería eso. No quería alzar el rostro, no quería ver la expresión herida de Tadase, su amigo de la infancia y casi hermano, o el rostro sorprendido y conmocionado de Amu, quien ya debería estarle odiando a estas alturas. No quería ver otra vez esos ojos llenos de odio y que decían "Estúpido gato negro de mala suerte". Pero tenía que hacerlo, y eso lo estaba matando.

Suspiró mentalmente. El sueño se había terminado.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
